Computers have evolved from giant room-sized servers to desktop devices, to laptops, to tablets, and to handheld computer devices. While laptops and tablets both offer portability, each may provide a different value for the user. A tablet may offer a more intuitive computing experience, while a laptop may produce an easier document creating experience.